Alexander MacFarlane
"I'm a friend." ''- Alexander, introducing himself to David Alexander MacFarlane is a deuteragonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, a previous hunter in training at Elysium Academy. Before Team DARK crashed near Cydonia, he because the communities scout, and was the person who found the team and brought them to Cydonia. Roughly three months later, he switched jobs to a supply runner, along with Anna Kyle. Character Data File Appearance To be added Personality Alex is easily the most open and kind person in Cydonia, and possibly The Xiao Long Chronicles as a whole. He only thinks about others and always puts himself after them, willing to risk his life to help his friends. This personality trait gave Linda Kaytlyn the idea to make him the Scout for Cydonia, to find people and bring them back, as he is easily approachable and people trust him. When he first met David, despite being threatened, knocked out and tied up, Alex never held resentment or anger towards David, but instead chose to be reasonable and think about the matter at hand, which was Anna's sickness. Alex's quick thinking and logic convinced David and Anna to go to Cydonia. He again applied this tactic to convince Indiana to return to Cydonia too, despite the fact that he had almost just killed Alex's partner. Alex, however, does have a dark side to his personality. When David tried to spend the night outside of Cydonia to find Chastity, Alex yelled at him to bring David back to his senses, David even admitting he didn't even know Alex could get that mad. Alex usually remains composed and grounded, but his emotions can get the better of him when it's required. Before the Story To be added The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind Better luck next time Alex appears in this chapter as one of the contestants for the final round of the Vytal Tournament. He is unnamed in this chapter. Rest in Pieces When "Dragon" was at the Amity Colosseum just before the Fall of Vale, Alex called David and told him that Cinder was in Vale. Alex is mentioned by name, but does not physically appear. Volume 3: Everybody Lies Life Alex introduces himself to David mere moments after Anna passed out, attempting a conversation despite David's hostility. David knocks him out and ties him up, not trusting him, but Alex persuades him to go back to Cydonia with him to get Anna help and save her life. David unties Alex and they both ran back to Cydonia, Alex leading the way and David carrying Anna. Cydonia To be added Killed Victims * Multiple Grymm Relationships Alex is very open with people, giving off a friendly aura. He has no hesitation to talk to strangers, even those he knows are threats. He constantly puts others before himself and would die to protect his friends. ''See Relationships ''Page for more information Trivia * Alex is a character based off two friends of the author, with a more open and friendly attitude. His personality is based off the character Paul Rovia from ''The Walking Dead. ** His forename, Alexander, is one of the author's friends middle name. ** His surname, MacFarlane, is another of the author's friends surname. * Alex's appearance in Volume 2 was added to tease the future Volume 3, and to set up his character.